Contamos contigo o no
by Parresia
Summary: "Se puede andar con una pistola cargada, se puede andar con una pistola descargada; pero no se puede andar con una pistola que no se sabe si está cargada o descargada". ¿Cómo aprenderá Naruto tan importante lección?


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

Este fic participa en el Reto Frases Épicas del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

Con la frase: "Se puede andar con una pistola cargada, se puede andar con una pistola descargada; pero no se puede andar con una pistola que no se sabe si está cargada o descargada". Mark Twain.

* * *

Mark Twain: Escritor estadounidense, conocido por grandes obras como El Príncipe y el Mendigo, las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer y Huckleberry Finn. Lo consideran el padre de la literatura norteamericana y fue un gran humorista. Se dedicó a la sátira, la novela de aventuras y el ensayo histórico, entre otros.

* * *

**Contamos contigo... o no**

_Primer día_

La conformación de equipos se anunció y los reclamos no tardaron en aparecer. Iruka sensei ya se esperaba una reacción parecida, aunque no podía precisar cuál de los niños podía gritar más fuerte: Si Ino Yamanaka o Kiba Inuzuka, aunque Sakura Haruno tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Los regañó con fuerza y los mandó a trabajar al fondo del patio. Los tres niños rabiaron, mientras sus reclamos se alejaban.

—Si es una práctica de trabajo en equipo, yo debería estar con Shika y Chouji. Merezco que me cambien de equipo.

—¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con el idiota de Naruto?

—Yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun.

Naruto los siguió arrastrando los pies. Cuando llegó al círculo que habían formado sus compañeros, se situó al lado de Sakura. Ino lo miró con sus filosos ojos y leyó con pereza el pergamino con las indicaciones:

— "Trabajo en grupo. Duración 3 días. Primer día para entrenamiento y planificación. Segundo día: Presentación oral de la teoría de los tipos de chakra. Tercer día: Presentación de sellos manuales y posturas de combate". Muy bien, Naruto—el niño levantó el rostro hacia ella—. Piérdete. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

—¿Qué? Iruka-sensei dijo que es trabajo en equipo y estoy en este equipo—reclamó el niño de uniforme naranja.

—Pero no sabes nada de los tipos de chakra, menos hacer correctamente los jutsus. Así que solo nos estorbarás—intervino Kiba.

Naruto pateó el suelo y se giró hacia la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Sakura-chan?

La niña dio un saltito, pero apoyó a su amiga Ino Yamanaka.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Naruto pateó el suelo y salió corriendo. Brincó la reja de seguridad y se fue. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la Biblioteca de Konoha, donde decidió pasar todo el resto del día estudiando sobre los tipos de chakra.

* * *

_Segundo día…_

Iruka entró al aula de clases y se sorprendió de encontrar a Naruto colocando unos carteles en el pizarrón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Preparo la exposición del día de hoy, Iruka-sensei—le sonrió Naruto.

Iruka observó los carteles y notó con gran asombro y satisfacción que toda la información era correcta y que el niño se había esforzado en hacer una buena letra.

No pasó desapercibido la mirada de sorpresa de Ino y los demás compañeros cuando vieron que Naruto tenía todo el trabajo listo… y además, lo había preparado mucho mejor que ellos. Ino no tardó en desechar los carteles que Kiba y Sakura habían hecho para utilizar los de Naruto.

Cuando debieron presentar su exposición, los tres compañeros de Naruto se vieron aún más sorprendidos. Pues Naruto expuso todo correctamente. Hizo todo el ejercicio él solo y explicó sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Todos los demás compañeros le prestaron atención y debieron reconocer que Naruto sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Hasta Shikamaru murmuró que le hubiera gustado estar en el equipo de Naruto para no tener que trabajar…

Al final, Naruto recibió un abrazo enérgico de Kiba y una gran sonrisa por parte de las dos compañeras mujeres. Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz al saberse reconocido como igual ante sus compañeros.

Los cuatro compañeros esta vez trabajaron juntos sobre lo que harían al día siguiente que debían presentar los sellos manuales y las posturas de combate. Decidieron que tanto Ino como Sakura, que tenían un mejor control de chakra, se encargarían de la primera parte; mientras que los otros dos chicos debían hacer las posturas de combate.

Naruto prometió que al día siguiente llevaría una lista de sellos y posturas que les podrían servir para mejorar su presentación…

* * *

_Tercer día_

Sin embargo, Naruto se presentó una hora tarde a clases y lo único que encontró fueron los gritos de Ino Yamanaka, que estaba furiosa, porque por la ausencia de Naruto reprobaron la práctica ante el Tercer Hokage.

Además, cuando el Tercer Hokage se apiadó del niño y quiso darles una segunda oportunidad para que hicieran su presentación los cuatro, descubrieron que Naruto no había llevado sus pergaminos, ni sus armas, ni se sabía la materia y arruinó la presentación de los otros con comentarios inapropiados que solo demostraban que no sabía: como si todo lo que había aprendido el día anterior hubiera sido borrado de su mente.

Fue un verdadero fracaso y sus compañeros se molestaron mucho. Debido a la ignorancia, irresponsabilidad, tardía, falta de instrumentos de Naruto reprobaron la práctica… dos veces.

La vergüenza fue tan grande que Sakura Haruno estalló en llanto al encontrarse víctima de tal ridículo por culpa de Naruto, mientras que Ino y Kiba gritaban molestos.

Entonces, Naruto se enfadó y después de darle un empujón a Kiba, salió corriendo.

Iruka dejó al resto de niños a cargo del Hokage y fue en busca del niño. Sabía dónde buscarlo.

—¡Ellos esperaban que yo hiciera todo el trabajo!—gritó el niño en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la azotea junto a él—. Solo porque ayer yo hice todo el trabajo, esperaban que lo volviera a hacer.

—Tus compañeros contaban contigo, Naruto.

—Pero nunca he sido bueno haciendo los jutsus… ni en taijutsu… y siempre arruino todo.

—Contaban contigo. En la práctica de hoy, todos tenían su cuota de trabajo y necesitaban que tú hicieras tu parte.

—¡Pero ayer hice mi parte! ¡Ayer hice la parte de todos!

Iruka lo dejó gritar. Cuando el chico se tranquilizó después de arrojar unas tejas, le dijo en voz baja.

—El trabajo en equipo es muy importante. Eso es algo que deberás aprender… por ahora, tienes que saber que tus compañeros contaban con que hicieras una presentación como la de ayer, y no lo hiciste. Tu esfuerzo ayer fue muy importante para el equipo y confiaron en ti: conocieron de lo que eras capaz y querían ver tus capacidades en acción hoy… pero llegaste sin nada.

Antes de que el niño volviera a replicar, le puso una mano en el hombre y le dijo:

—En la vida de un shinobi, los compañeros son muy importantes. Te encontrarás en muchas ocasiones donde tu vida dependerá de ellos, y aún más, la vida de ellos, dependerá de ti. Así que debes demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer… Además, cuando no puedas hacer algo, solo debes decirles para que se preparen mejor.

Ellos esperaban algo de ti hoy y no lo consiguieron. Por eso están tan molestos… y ahora ya no saben qué esperar de ti…

Recuerda que **"Se puede andar con una pistola cargada, se puede andar con una pistola descargada; pero no se puede andar con una pistola que no se sabe si está cargada o descargada".**

* * *

En Naruto no hay pistolas xD así que esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para utilizar la frase. Ya sabes, Naruto: no podemos andar contigo, sino sabemos si estás cargado o estás descargado.

Recuerden darse una vuelta por el Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link) y participar en todas las actividades porque somos el Foro Número 1 en español (y pronto en inglés).

¿Reviews?


End file.
